


It's Complicated

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Father-Son Relationship, Group Marriage, Muggle world, Multi, Omega Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry Malfoy is starting his first year at Hogwarts university. He's just got married to the loves of his life Draco, Lucius and Sev. Draco is a primary school teacher, Sev is a secondary school chemistry teacher and Lucius is a MP.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Author's Note

This story is set in an AU where three and four way relationships are normal and not that uncommon. Another not so uncommon thing in this AU is a relationship between two family members that can not actually have a child (father/son, mother/daughter, ect). I will not accept any hate what so ever on this story. If this story does interest you the first chapter will be out at some point this evening (probably about 7ish GMT). Oh and there's Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.


	2. Chapter I

Ron: Harry?  
Harry: Ron!  
They hug.  
Ron: Where the hell have you been? I've not heard a peep from you all summer.  
Harry: Well I have been rather busy.  
Ron: With what?  
Harry: Oh, you know, getting married.  
Ron: Who?!  
He looks around the corridor.  
Harry: No one here.  
Ron: Come on tell me mate.  
Harry: Well...You know that MP that like everyone fancies?  
Ron: Malfoy?  
Harry: Yep.  
Ron: Lucky. Anyone else?  
Harry: You remember our old chem teacher?  
Ron: Severus Snape?  
Harry: Yeah. I've had the hots for him since year seven.  
Ron: Mate what do you see in him?  
Harry: I'm going to sound like a pathetic fourteen year old with a crush but oh my god his eyes are soooooooo beautiful. Like is he from the planet damn*?  
Ron: Okay. What about the other guy you had the hots for?  
Harry: Him too.  
Ron: Bloody hell. What's it like when you...you know?  
Harry: Fucking amazing. Being an Omega certainly reduces the arguments about who goes where.  
Ron: What are their classifications?  
Harry: Alphas.  
Ron: That must be a nightmare. Only one week every four where none of them are not on rut.  
Harry: Two.  
Ron: Who's the father? Who's the son?  
Harry: Luc and Dray.  
Ron: How the fuck did you get so lucky?  
Harry: Dunno.  
Ron: How long have you guys been together?  
Harry: Since I was in year eleven. Luc, Dray and Sev have been together for three years when I joined the party.  
Ron: Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Men in Black III reference intended.


	3. Chapter II

Harry walks into his first lecture of his teaching degree. He sits down at the front because then on one will talk (or flirt in most cases) with him. A tall, dark haired, green eyed girl sits down next to him. He turns to face her.  
Harry: Jess!  
Jess: Harry! How was your honeymoon?  
Harry: So good. We got back yesterday.  
Jess: I know, being the one who booked it. What did you get up to?  
Harry: I found out I can speak Greek.  
Jess: Dad was half Greek so that doesn't surprise me.  
Harry: The staff were so nice though. Like when we've been abroad before sometimes they aren't particularly nice because a four way that includes father/son isn't exactly a regular thing like it is here.  
Jess: I know what you mean. Ginny has finally found out that Luc is gay.  
Harry: I bet that didn't go down well.  
Jess: No. She was being a right little bitch about it so I told her he was my brother-in-law.  
Harry: What did she say?  
Jess: Nothing. Her face just opened in that way that only her's does.  
Harry: And she wonders why no one wants to go out with her.  
Jess: Yeah. He last boyfriend came out as gay less than twenty-four hours after they broke up.  
Harry: That was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to J53497o1 for bookmarking this story. It always (R.I.P. Alan Rickman) makes me so happy to see you guys enjoying my stories.
> 
> Can you all go give some love to the story I am editing for my friend? He works really hard on it. It is on my profile (I'm a listed co-creator) and it's called Fight, Fright or Fear. It's an original story and it's really good. I can't wait to see where it goes. 
> 
> Thanks.❤❤


End file.
